RPlog:Headed for Hijarna
Ylsa steps in from Nebula Plaza Ylsa has arrived. You head north towards the Port on Cometdust Street. Coronet Space Port - Coronet City This port is busy, like most, but here the hot breath of takeoff and the deep rumble of engines is closer, more of a feature of the port than an annoyance. The landing pads and small maintenance bunkers sprawl across a large open area open to the sky and surrounded by blast walls to protect the farmlands beyond. Pilots, engineers and techs, mostly natives, move among the hardware as if at home in the confusing and fast paced Port. A large complex off to the side houses control functions, transport authority offices, and the CorSec station. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Economic Presence => HoloTerm <12-07-29> -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Terrin => Leebo => STARFIGHTER: Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing -- Viper => STARFIGHTER: CEC YT-2400 -- Comet's Tail => STARFIGHTER: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- Aurora => STARFIGHTER: SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- Quasar Bolt => IGNews Terminal (NR) - Corellia => Mailbox: Corellia -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- outh Cometdust St. leads to Nebula Plaza - Coronet City. (OOC: See '+lhelp' for local help.) Ylsa makes her way into the port area from the south. Ylsa has arrived. Carrying his familiar satchel, a small bag of most likely clothes and personal items, and a strangely wrapped bundle beneath one arm, Paul enters into Coronet Space Port, his gaze wending it's way amongst the many ships as he tries to determine which one belongs to Leebo and his crew. The Rodian said that it would be easy to find, but the Corellian spots that very same being and Terrin first, assuming the ship they stand by to be the one in question. Turning his head to gaze back at Ylsa, he raises one brow hopefully, his feet carrying him toward the awaiting pair. STARFIGHTER: CEC YT-2400 -- Comet's Tail The ship runs about twenty-one meters in length. The large circular hull is broken only by the engines at the rear and the cockpit that extends off the starboard side. The gyroscopic cockpit resembles that of a Slayn and Korpil B-wing, being quite a bit larger however. Off the port side, directly opposite the cockpit rests a Comar f-9 Ion Cannon, in a turret. Placed in the center of the main hull, both top and bottom are a pair of turret mounted Heavy Double Laser Cannon's. Along the sides of the bottom set of laser cannons are two Concussion Missile tube's. The entirety of the ship is a patchwork of grayish, steel and dark drown panels. Covered with carbon scoring and noticeable stress markings it's a wonder this vessel is still operational. Carrying no loyalty markings of any kind, the ship could easily be any-old transport YT-2400. Leebo smiles happily and nods as the group of two make their where towards the ship. Leebo had promised that Paul would recognize the ship they would be using. If anyone would recognize the Comet's Tail, it would be Paul. Even though he seems to dislike Nerik, he has worked with him many times from what Leebo can piece together. The Rodian leans up from where he was resting against the side of the ship. He shifts his weight from foot to foot as he waits for the couple to finish the walk to them. Hoping to get the formalities over with quickly and head for this so called......Hijarna. Ylsa is quiet, even subdued, as she strolls alongside Paul toward the ship near which Leebo is awaiting them. Paul has possession of anything she has brought along, aside from a small case dangling from her left hand. She seems to prefer being impassive to letting slip any particular emotion in this circumstance. Terrin stands next to Leebo, smiling warmly as she notices Paul and Ylsa, as if greeting them in silence. She leans over to Leebo casually, whispering something into his ear before standing upright again, seeming to be at attention and ready for orders; the stance of a soldier, though the small female Human can hardly be compared to one of military status. Flashing Terrin a brilliant smile, Paul, thus encumbered, greets the pair with an awkward wave of one hand. "I hope we're not late ... we are certainly ready to leave whenever you are Captain." Glancing down at his possessions, he smiles wryly, noting, "We're traveling light." Leebo smiles and looks down at his chrono. "Nope, looks like you are right on time." He even smiles politely at the female with Paul. Maybe a change of heart. More than likely, just knowing he is going to have to put up with her for awhile and might as well make it as enjoyable as possible. He walks over to ship and punches a few keys to unlock the ship. With a slight hiss, the ramp lowers to the ground. Leebo nods towards Terrin, "Terrin will show you where you can put your things and to your room. I'm going to prep the ship for takeoff and as soon as you can join me in the cockpit Paul, we will leave." Terrin nods in response to Leebo's comment, then turns and starts up the ramp of the ship slowly, glancing behind her to be sure the two are following. She turns back and punches in the code, unlocking the ship and standing off to the side to allow them to enter, motioning for them to step inside with a wave of her hand. "I'll be there shortly," Paul replies to Leebo, knowing that it certainly won't take him long to store his gear, what little the two of them have these days. Glancing over to Ylsa quietly, he follows Terrin up the ramp and in. Ylsa returns the Rodian's smile with a vague upward lift of her lips, her countenance cool and polite without any particular amity involved. Pleasant is the best term for her general demeanor. You head up the Entrance Ramp into the Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail. Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail The entrance ramp extends down from the center of the circular main section of the ship body, starboard, just before the cockpit. Three hydraulic cylinders line either side of the ramp. At the end, just inside the ship's body is a sturdy hatch. There appears to be no noticeable handle or scanner or opening device of any kind. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => D1-A7 -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- leads to Coronet Space Port - Coronet City. - Hatch leads to Main Deck -- Comet's Tail. Paul_Nighman enters Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail Ylsa has arrived. Ylsa enters Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail Leebo has arrived. Leebo enters Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail Leebo heads into the ship as the hatch opens and shuts quickly. Leebo has left. Terrin has arrived. Terrin enters Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail Gesturing for Terrin to lead the way, Paul is already gazing about him with quiet curiosity. He and Nerik had had many boasting arguments about their respective ships, Paul often warning the preening younger Corellian that he could fly circles around him and his garbage scow. His gaze now inspects the ship with a closer eye, wondering if his assessment was correct, or if this baby has something special hidden underneath the hood. Judging from Ylsa's expression, she has little concern about the ship beyond the fact that it so far appears spaceworthy. She continues toward the hatch, giving both Terrin and Paul small smiles that convey little of whatever she may be thinking. You reach up and press the hidden button to open the hatch. With a hiss, the hatch slides open allowing you access to the ship. You head up the Entrance Ramp into the Main Deck -- Comet's Tail. Main Deck -- Comet's Tail The Main Deck forms the central cabin of the ship. There is a small couch that seats three directly to the fore of the room. Next to this are several cabinets of various sizes with mis-matched doors that form a patch-work look on the wall. A small work table sits below the engineering computer against the aft wall. All manner of mechanical parts are strewn across the table and even in bins along the floor beneath. An archway, starboard, leads down a corridor to the cockpit. To the port side, a set of sturdy duro-steel blast doors mark the entrance to the Cargo Bay. The entire room is lit by a series of small multi-colored fixtures that line the ceiling. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Starboard - leads to Cockpit -- Comet's Tail. Port - leads to Cargo Bay -- Comet's Tail. Hatch - leads to Entry Ramp -- Comet's Tail. Paul_Nighman enters Main Deck -- Comet's Tail Ylsa comes in through the hatch. Ylsa has arrived. Ylsa enters Main Deck -- Comet's Tail Terrin comes in through the hatch. Terrin has arrived. Terrin enters Main Deck -- Comet's Tail Terrin leads Paul and Ylsa into the Main Deck, smoothing her hands over her dark jumpsuit before pointing to the couch. "Have a seat. You can put your things anywhere you like, generally no one will touch them, however I don't think the cargo bay would be the best place." she states in a matter of fact tone, then glances around, as if unsure of what to do next. Paul puts down the majority of their possessions. Everything of value was left at his father's home for safe keeping, only the essentials for this journey coming along. The Corellian seems almost reluctant to put down the odd lumpily wrapped article, but finally does so with a soft sigh, making sure that it is secure and safe from mishaps. "Many thanks," he murmurs, straightening and shooting a charming smile to Terrin before shifting it to Ylsa. "I think I'll head up front then to check in with Leebo, in case he needs any clarifications on the coordinates of how to get to Hijarna." His gaze shifts to Terrin for a moment and then back again. He considers mentioning that she's welcome to join him or stay here, or explore ... but it seems redundant. It's not like she needs his permission or anything. The smile curls a little lopsidedly, the Corellian feeling a touch foolish. After all, it's rather odd to be the passenger for a change rather than the boss. "Ah right, be back in a bit," he mumbles. Ylsa curves her fingers just below his collar, snaring the cloth to draw him near for a gentle kiss that softens her features beyond the barely stern expression that has been here in public all day. "I am certain the lady and I will be comfortable and safe here, ammadto. Take your time, hmmm?" Terrin smiles softly, nodding her head in a reassuring manner. "all will be fine." she exclaims calmly as she walks over to the couch to take a seat, glancing up at the two. After a few moments she shifts a little on the couch, sitting back in a slouched, yet relaxed position. She rests her hands at her sides and sighs a little, thinking this will be a long, boring trip. Is that a blush coloring the Corellian's cheeks? He so rarely allows his personal life to filter in when there is business at hand ... not when there are eyes to see at least. He returns to affectionate gesture lightly, chuckling as he slowly extricates himself from Ylsa's grasp. "Fair enough," he replies, his gaze flickering over to Terrin a touch sheepishly. "Thanks again," he addresses her with a small wink, and then his long legs carry him toward the cockpit, making good his escape. You head down the corridor and into the Cockpit. You head up the Entrance Ramp into the Cockpit -- Comet's Tail. Cockpit -- Comet's Tail The Cockpit is no exception to the rest of the ship. It is in an equal state of disarray, with hatches open or just plain missing. Leaving wires and mechanical components exposed. The pilot and co-pilot seats are situated just behind the main control panel up against the viewing port. Just behind these, is another set of seats. Next to the starboard seat are the gunnery controls, with it's targeting computer and tactical readout. The Cockpit is cramped, as all the controls are within reach of the pilots seat, it seems as if the other seats are simply there for looks. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Leebo => NavComp -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Port - leads to Main Deck -- Comet's Tail. Paul_Nighman enters Cockpit -- Comet's Tail Ducking his head as he enters, Paul glances around at the disarray about him skeptically, Nerik's boasts losing ground faster and faster. Settling himself down into the cockpit chair, Paul leans over, offering Leebo a datachit. "If you haven't already researched it out, here's the best flight path to get to Hijarna." A Few Hours Later ..... Emerging from the cockpit, Paul glances about curiously. Ylsa has, much to his surprise, dozed off. But then again, after the previous evening, perhaps it is not so terribly unreasonable. His gaze flickers about the cabin, touching upon Terrin, to whom he offers a bright smile, and then Fulk, to whom he offers a more contained smile and a nod of greeting. "Well, we're on our way ... I've given Leebo the coordinates and hyperdrive calculations, so it's just a question of time now." Fulk rests in a chair, his feet propped up on the console in front of him. In his hands is a small datapad, and the Rodian is seemingly emersed into it's content. He glances up towards Paul, squinting his eyes and throwing back a leisure nod in greeting, turning back to his pad, not really being the talkative one. Terrin seems to be almost asleep as she sits on the couch, slouched down into a seemingly uncomfortable position. She stirs and looks up at the sound of Paul's voice, then sits forward slowly with an audible yawn and stretch. "How far are we?" she asks in a monotonous tone of voice, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Not very," he admits, glancing down at his chrono. It's been a few hours since they've left, and the Corellian would guess that they were only about halfway there at this point. Walking over, stretching out the kinks set into place from the cramped little cockpit, Paul yawns fractionally. He also did not get much sleep the previous night. Settling down on the couch next to Terrin he leans over, picking up the strangely wrapped bundle resting next to it, holding it carefully. Fulk removes his glance once again, looking towards Paul while the man speaks. The Rodian still would appear very nonchalant about the whole situation, obviously not very interested or concerned with the group's activities. 'Wherever this Hijarna place is, I just hope I either get some action, or some goodies to add to my collection..' He trails off in thought, trying to pick up where he left off with his studies. Terrin runs her hands over her face tiredly, then sinks back into the couch with a sigh. She takes a glance around the room, adjusting her dark eyes to the light. "how far is that?" she asks curiously, a slightly playful tone in her voice. Chuckling, Paul's hands slowly start to unwrap the strips of cloth. "Sorry, about half way I think," he murmurs apologetically. It's a good thing that the Rodian keeps his thoughts to himself ... for they would certainly not have met with approval. The gold-green eyes flicker over toward Terrin, humor glinting at them in response to her tone. Terrin nods slowly, silently as she glances around, unsure just what to say. "So.. " she starts off, then sighs softly, her eyes forming into small slits as she lowers them to study the floor of the main hold as if it were interesting in some way. As his two companions seem bored and uninterested in conversation or even knowing - where- they are going, let alone why, Paul's attention returns to the matter at hand ... that is, the object in his hands. Finally unwrapped, the cloth strips strewn about the floor. In his hands is a statue, gleaming gold, of a goddess figure by the looks of her. Six arms spiral out about her in a fanning halo, her face and torso bare, balanced on one leg while the other points with a crooked knee before her. An elaborate skirt covering her hips and lower limbs. Her eyes are set with bright green stones, gleaming intensely, her hands each crooked in a different position, which seems to be more than just a decorative styling. For a long quiet moment Paul merely studies the work of art in his grip. Fulk almost drops the datapad out of his grasp, at first only swiveling a bobbing head over to see what the group's newest friend is holding. He offers an overly nosy stare, his large bulbous eyes blinking at the golden figurine, slipping his datapad back into his pocket, resting his arms across his knees. Though through the excited and somewhat unusual response of the passive mannered Rodian, he still remains quiet, hoping that Terrin will ask the question first. And that's just what Terrin does. "Woah, what the hell is that!?" blurts from the human females lips the second she notices one of those emeralds that seemed to shine light into her eye at the reflection. She starts to lean forward slowly, reaching a hand out as if about to touch the statue, staring admiringly at it. "that's.. gorgeous." she states in a bewildered, whimsical tone, realizing the position of her hand at that moment and pulling it back quickly. His gaze raises, not too surprised at the reaction of the girl, and soft chuckling ensues at the sight of Fulk's twitching muzzle. "She is a beauty, isn't she?" Paul murmurs in response. He leans over, offering the statue for Terrin to hold if she so wishes, "Treat her gently - she's several thousands of years old I would estimate." The focused Rodian finally leans back in his chair, once again resuming the normality of his expression that seems to be permanent. With a curious twitch of his snout he says something in chipped basic, "Nice. Where did you steal it from?" The Rodian says casually, his voice sounding like a high pitch, radiated chirp. Laughing softly, Paul leans back in his seat. "I think you've got things turned around a bit. I'm not exactly in the field of stealing. Lately I've been finding myself back in a very old line of work .... xenoarcheaology." Pointing to the statue, Paul murmurs, "She's my inspiration you could say. My hope." Terrin blinks a few times before reaching out for the statue once again, her movements slow and fluid. She carefully wraps her fingers around it, holding it with both hands, studying it from top to bottom, her eyes lingering on the statues eyes for a few moments, reflecting in the beauty of the twin stones. She gives a smile of approval, then turns her head to look at Paul curiously. "What do you mean..?" she finally asks, returning her head back to its former position for her eyes to admire the figure a little longer. "Xeno... what??" The Rodian speaks aligned with a puzzled glance towards the statue. "Xeno-whatever, you still have to be pretty lucky to find something like that laying around.." Resting his eyes solely on the statue, he regards Terrin's statement, wondering what that last part of Paul's statement was all about. The statue seems surprisingly light to Terrin as she holds it in her grasp, though it does gleam lustrously. Paul watches Terrin as she examines it, smiling at her delighted gaze wryly. "Xeno-archaeology," repeats for Fulk's benefit, "It's a mixture of science, exploration, and solving mysteries." His hand reaching for the statue again, he murmurs, "And I didn't happen upon this one ... it was given to me. But the rest ..." and with that the Corellian's eyes spark and fire up. "The rest I'll have to work for." Fulk leans back more lazily in his chair, catching himself on the edge of the table just in time before the Rodian toppled himself backwards rather clumsily. Deciding it's best to just set the chair down on all fours, he shifts forward, clasping his lanky, dexterous hands in his lap. Continuing on with the sudden curious boast of activeness, the Rodian chirps again with a somewhat disbelief at the entrance of Paul's recent mumble, "There's... more?" Putting two and two together he also throws in the obvious, "So this is why we are traveling to this Hijarna place, and what is of this map Leebo speaks of?" Terrin's eyes turn to look at Paul's hand, "oh!" she exclaims softly. She reluctantly hands the statue back, a very slight hint of disappointment settling upon her features, then disappearing as her hand lingers for a moment, then moves away. She rests her arms at her sides, her eyes darting from Paul, to Fulk, to the statue once again. She seems enthralled by it, her mind swimming with the thought, 'I have to get one of those some day.'. Shaking his head quietly, Paul murmurs, "This is why I'm going to Hijarna, yes. But this has nothing to do with the map Leebo wants." He hefts the statue again, gazing upon it's surface happily before handing it back over to Terrin who seems so disappointed to have lost it's weight. "It's old, and for most people that is it's only worth." He cocks his head at Fulk, clarifying, "It's not solid gold - it's carved wood that's been foiled. And yes ... there's more ... quite a few more. And I need them all." Terrin seems pleased as she takes the statue back, grinning happily. she listens to the conversation, staring down at the figure she holds in her hands like a little girl with a brand new baby doll. Her fingers run over the dolls eyes a few times before she looks over at Paul and Fulk, clearing her throat, trying to wipe the grin from her face. "Why do you need them all?" she asks curiously. Fulk ahhhs quietly and bobs his head in agreement, looking at Terrin with an odd look, noticing how the woman quite happily hefts the archaic stature in her palms. He removes his gaze off of the woman and looks back towards the Corellian, saying, "S'cuse me for intruding, but why would you need our services for this trip?" The Rodian suddenly feels as though he asked a rather stupid question, sinking into his chair a few inches. Though with all the commotion recently, his group never /did/ inform him on what was going on.. Watching Terrin with an expression of amusement and curiosity, Paul murmurs, "Seems like you're rather taken with the goddess. She, along with the others are the key to a multiple millennium holy war ... and one of the greatest xenoarchaeological not to mention geographical questions." Turning his gaze to Fulk, Paul smiles with a shrug. "To be honest, I simply needed a ride to Hijarna and I'm rather low on funds at the moment. Cutting a deal of the map for the ride plus a percentage of whatever the map yields, if anything, seemed a prudent move and my best option." A wicked grin curls his lips as he muses, "Course, nothing ever goes smoothly for me." Terrin looks over at Paul, an embarrassed look spreading upon her face as she nods slightly. "It's beautiful." she states, her index finger brushing over the eyes of the doll once again very softly, being sure not to knock the emeralds loose for fear of not wanting the man sitting next to her getting mad, especially at her. another few moments pass before she hands the figure back to Paul cautiously, being as delicate and non-clumsy as she can, for once. Fulk bobs his head a few times, watching Terrin again with a contorted grin of his muzzle. Though his mannerism changes quickly, once he hears Paul's last statement, letting a hand drop to ever present black duffel bag at the Rodian's side. "If your are expecting trouble, be not afraid, I have got your back, as long as I get a piece of the action." Laying an overprotective hand over the concealed weapon he adds, "I have recently 'acquired' a new toy, I'm hoping to give it a test run someday.." Considering the pair thoughtfully, Paul shrugs. "I couldn't tell you. Usually xenoarcheaology is a dry science full of dead ends. I'm not sure if I'm unusually lucky or unusually cursed." Golden-green eyes shift over to Fulk's weapon and offer. "I do not know what action you are looking for - fortune and glory or simply a chance for some target practice. I can assure you of neither I'm afraid ... relics you'll find I desire to put in their proper place - a museum, not the collection of some obsessive collector. Weapons practice, should it come to that, you are more than welcome to indulge in." Terrin simply watches the two, her eyes every now and again shifting back to the figurine. Each time she stares at it for just a moment, then looks away, twiddling her thumbs idly on her lap. "So they're for a museum then?" she asks in a polite, yet somewhat uninterested tone. Fulk offers in return a shrug of his shoulders, removing his hand and returning it to the normal, passive clasp. He says, "I'll leave the glory up to you and your statues, but rest assured, I'm coming along prepared, I always am. You never know who is going to stab you in the back in this universe.." Somewhat tense after his long statement, probably the most you are going to hear out of the man for a while. Figuring he said too much, he sinks into his chair more, turning his attention over towards Terrin and her sudden interest in the figurine. "Well-lll," Paul murmurs a touch shamefaced, "Not right away. Remember how I said that xenoarcheaology is something of a mystery solving profession. I have a career to rebuild, and solving the mystery of Tamis would be ... well, an impressive feat to say the least." For a moment the Corellian's eyes are lost, fired by something beyond their sight. They re- focus on Fulk, an appreciative smile curling his lips. "I have had the good fortune of traveling with warriors before. They have always been reliable and steadfast companions, upon whom I have had the relief of being able to rely upon." He considers Fulk for a long moment before adding, "I have a feeling about Hijarna .... something a little too disturbing about it really. I'm pleased that you will be there. Reassured." Terrin finally, after a last long, appreciative stare, takes her eyes off the statue. She turns her head to stare straight ahead, not really sure what else to say or do, the shining green emeralds of that statue etched freshly into her memory. She leans back once again, tilting her head to the side as she thinks to herself. 'Leebo would get me some stones like those if I asked, wouldn't he?' then 'Hmm, maybe not..'. She seems dazed and in a whole other world as she stares on, appearing to study the wall of the Main deck. Headed for Hijarna